The Porch and Beyond
by SallyRegent
Summary: This takes place after the date with Wyatt. But this time things are different. Brandon has a plan... Brandon x Callie. Hope you like it. XD
1. Plans and Feelings

Callie and Brandon are just on the porch after her date with Wyatt. But this time things go differently…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters or any of the characters. They belong to abc spark.

Chapter 1: Plans and feelings.

Brandon's P. O. V. 

I just couldn't ignore it anymore; I mean all those looks we give each other. There is definitely something there.

I was at my piano feeling extremely frustrated that Callie was out on a … a…_**date **_with Wyatt. I hate Wyatt. Why him? I had for a while wondered that. I thought about what had happened since Callie got here. My first impression of her (man she was awesome), the guitar, saving Jude, and the drama between Talya and I. I thought about all the tender moments between us. Then I got the one of Stef telling me not to break the rules. 'Haha. Well sorry mom. I'm gonna have to break that promise' I thought to myself. 'Because at the first opportunity I get, I will tell her how I feel and she will let those walls down and accept it.' 'What if she doesn't?' I thought to myself once again. 'Hmmm well I will just have to keep trying. It doesn't matter to me about her past. Like I said before _I know everything I need to know about her._'

I was still frustrated and deep in thought as I saw and heard my cell.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Hello?" Brandon said.

"Brandon?" said Callie.

Brandon was feeling conflicted but now he was feeling confused. "Brandon sorry to ask but could we get a ride?" Brandon instantly felt a mixture of happiness and anger. Due to the fact that Callie had called him and anger since she was with Wyatt on the DATE!

"Yep where are you I'll come pick you up." Brandon said in a neutral tone so he sounded like usual.

Callie gave the directions to Brandon so he could come pick them up. When Brandon got there the two got in the car and that idiot had called him "Bro" and seriously he felt like he was gonna punch his lights out. When they dropped him off he felt a lot better. Also what made him feel a lot better was the fact that Wyatt wanted a kiss and Callie wouldn't give him one. In fact he even smirked when he heard Callie tell him to 'get lost'.

When Callie got in the car again she started to look out the windows all over the place. It took her awhile but he finally heard a sigh.

"Sorry about that Brandon." Brandon was still mad.

They pulled into the drive way and both got out. Brandon's walk was dripping with annoyance.

Callie said to Brandon as he passed "I said I was sorry"

"And I said it was OKAY," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well then why are you still acting all mad?"

"You really have to ask," Brandon shot out. "You just had me pick you up on a date with Wyatt." He screamed out bitterly.

"Why do you hate Wyatt so much?"

"This isn't even about Wyatt." Brandon said between clenched teeth. "Okay."

Brandon couldn't hold his feelings back anymore and just let them out. "I don't want you dating him. Cause I don't want you dating anyone." And there you go his feelings were out. He was looking at her with one of his gazes that could leave a person breathless and weak to the knees.

But not Callie. She looked in his eyes and said quietly. "I can't… I can't do this."

"Well too bad."

"No even having this conversation could get me and Jude kicked out of the house." Damn it was like Callie's worst nightmare came back to bite her. She was scared and she would do anything to persuade him that they could not do this. Including using her story about Liam.

"That would never happen!" Brandon stated.

"You don't know that!" Callie held her tears back from thinking of the painful memory.

"Okay. Two years ago Jude and I were in a pretty good foster home. Definitely the best we had before coming here." Pause. "And they had a son. And he was really nice to me so we started hanging out. And then the parents found out. And he told them it was my fault. And I was coming on to him. And the next day… The next day. They had me and Jude sent away. And the parents told CPS some excuse you know. They didn't want to admit their son was having a relationship with the trashy foster girl. So ya it can happen Brandon. Cause it already did."

"Well I'm not like him. I would never do that." Brandon said and Callie's eyes widened for just one second in shock. They were soon hidden behind her wall once again.

"Doesn't matter it still ends the same way." After that she bit her lip and gave a sideways smile which made him go insane, and walked inside.

Brandon thought for a while. I am so gonna make her fall in love with me no matter how long it takes. Brandon then got a gleam in his eyes. He was far from giving up on Callie. He stood in the doorway just another minute longer. And then Jesus comes out.

"Hey what up man?" Jesus says.

"Actually I was going to come and talk with you about something."

Jesus just looked at Brandon, waiting. "I like or more love Callie."

Jesus looked at his brother who was currently freaking out.

"Cool so how are you going to get her?" Jesus said.

Brandon had the most shocked look on his face.

Jesus laughed and said. "I've known for a while. And judging on the fact that I could hear you talking. It sounds like Callie's had rough go at her foster home with that guy. Remind me, if we ever encounter this guy…" Brandon looked at Jesus for a second. "...we beat him up for messing with my sister and your girlfriend." Brandon sighed relieved at that. He at least had Jesus on his side. And good thing too, because he needed help with his plans.

Brandon looked at Jesus and said, "Thanks Jesus. And could I have your help in getting something I want."

Jesus had a huge grin on his face. "Absolutely Brandon ask anytime. I'm happy to help."

Brandon and Jesus made eye contact and both understood what they were getting into.

Brandon could hear soft melodies upstairs coming from the object of his affections room.

It sounded like the song he taught her when she first got the guitar. He knew she was thinking about him and that's all that mattered.

Upstairs in Callie's and Marianas room Callie was playing the guitar. But she only thought of him the entire time which sucked like hell. She didn't know what to do. She was scared for Jude, for herself. She couldn't do that to anyone. And not only that. She couldn't put her walls down so easily like that.

That's what she was thinking when she drifted off to sleep while hugging the guitar. Feeling that if she held on long enough all the troubles in the world would go away.

She was deep asleep when Brandon came in and so was Marianna, in fact everyone except for him and Jesus were asleep.

Brandon was above Callie and gently moved the guitar out of her hands and propped it up in its usual place against the wall. He leaned down and gave Callie a quick kiss on the lips and said. "Good night Callie. I won't give up on you. We will be together. I love you." He whispered in her ear.

He left the room quietly and there was Jesus staring at him with a huge smirk on his face.

"So how'd it go saying good night?"

"Good, but we got work to do." Brandon said at the increasing smirk on Jesus' face.

"Well then shall we." Jesus said, as he stood aside and let Brandon lead them to his room to work on the plan at hand.

**So what do you think? I hope you like it and please review !**

**Hey I am going to keep it as T rated.**

**And for reviewers: I can take criticism just don't be cruel!**

**Thanks **


	2. A Snag in the Plan?

**A huge thanks to those who reviewed and followed and favorited this story.**

**And I hope you like this next chapter.**

Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters or the characters. They belong to abc spark.

Chapter 2: A Snag in the Plan?

It was Friday the night before there great plan would be used. Jesus had taken care of the family's plans and left Callie out of the loop like planned.

Since the night of the conversation, Callie was doing her best to ignore him. Even kissing Wyatt when he stared at her in the hall. It took all the energy he had not to storm over there and beat him half to death. Yes he really didn't like Wyatt. But what he told himself was. Callie is going to be mine, always was and always will be. Wyatt can try but he will lose. Haha, too bad for you Wyatt.

Brandon came across as a bit of a goody two shoes kind of a guy. But he had a lot of feelings and thoughts behind closed doors. Anyway…

Back to the plan it was 5:00 a.m. and it was Brandon's turn. He snuck into Callie's and Marianna's room and gently grabbed the guitar before they woke up. Yes he was temporarily stealing the guitar he gave her because he wanted her to find him when everyone left.

He places it in the back corner past his piano desk so that when she came she would have to go past him in order to get it.

At 8:00 a.m he heard Callie's worried voice say 'where's my guitar?' to Marianna. The way she said my guitar had made him happy that she had at least accepted his gift. And hoped she would understand why he took it later. He heard Stef and Lena come up the stairs and also Jude, and everyone else coming to see what all the fuss was about.

Callie didn't say anything since she was still unsure of a lot of people. Which was fine with him, he had tones of patience.

Since Callie just let it go no one questioned it. Soon everyone went on with their daily chores. Then he heard a knock at his door.

He opened it. What he saw was Marianna and Jesus. But Marianna was pinching his ear. The look of pain on his face spoke volumes. "We have to talk." Said Marianna.

Brandon sighed and let them in. Once inside Marianna let go of Jesus' ear and said. "Jesus told me." Brandon felt nauseous. Oh no now his sister knew.

"Why didn't you tell me Brandon." Marianna said in an easy voice. Brandon was yet again in shock from what he heard. For a second he thought he was dreaming.

"So it was you who stole her guitar." She said as she noticed the guitar in the back of the room.

"How are you so ok with this?" Brandon asks.

"Well seeing as you are my brother and she is my sister I wish you well." Pause. "But if you hurt her like that guy Liam did I will hunt you down and tear you to shreds!" Marianna said for fun even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her precious sister.

Yes she said precious. Yes at first she hated the idea of Callie being here but then she enjoyed it since she got to speak to someone who went through similar situations and it wasn't as lonely for her. She really liked Callie.

"Thanks… Marianna… I think?!" Brandon said but he made eye contact with her and they both knew what she meant.

"How can I help with this plan of yours?" Brandon forgot that Jesus' told her everything. Damn she knew what he was going to do!

"Jesus why did you tell her?!"

"He told me after I asked him about the guitar that my sister is being freaked out about getting back."

Jesus gulped. "Dude if you know Marianna as good as me then you know how scary she can get." Brandon thought for a second and realized how scary that truth was. It was no laughing matter for the Fosters. She could be very scary when she wanted to.

"So now that we have 3 members, we can get Callie to fall in love with you even more" Said Marianna.

"Fine you can help, but no letting Stef and Lena know… yet."

"Gotcha." Said Marianna as she was about to leave.

"Hey wait," Brandon said. As he grabbed and envelope off his desk.

"Could you?" Marianna looked at the envelope in his hand and understood.

"I'll get it to her."

"Marianna?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"No problem and remember what I said."

She then closed the door and left her brothers to think.

At first Brandon thought they had hit a snag with Marianna knowing, but now he was even surer he could do this.

Just you wait Callie we'll be together soon.

And down the hall Marianna was comforting a slightly crying Callie. Marianna knew she could and would be happy with her brother so she made sure she kept up a strong front for now. Because in a few hours…

'Because in a few hours she will be mine.' Brandon thought this as he and Jesus worked on the details of their next plan.

**So what do you guys think?**

**This is my first fanfiction I have published. **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. **

**Thanks : )**


	3. The Letter

**I don't own The Fosters all rights belong to abcSpark.**

**I only own the plot.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

Brandon's P.O.V.

It was time for breakfast. Since I now had Marianna and Jesus on my side, I was able to plan out where everyone sat. Moms sat together in their normal spots and kept watch at the end of the table. And Jesus and Marianna sat right on either side of me and Callie's seats. And Jude sat beside Jesus. And that made the last possible seat available, the one next to me.

It was now half an hour since the guitar panic happened. Callie seemed down but was hiding it beneath her wall. Thanks to that Moms didn't know anything. For that I was thankful.

After everyone ate we all cleaned up. Callie and I were put on dishes together. 'Score!' I thought to myself. I had forgotten Moms had made changes to the chores arrangement. While we were cleaning I made an effort to have some form of contact with her. Either grabbing a dish from her hand and grazing it or 'accidentally' bumping into her turning to put the dish away. Although I think she noticed it wasn't accidental since I did it every other time I grabbed a dish. After the third time she glared at me. 'Whoops can't make her too mad.' Yet I still did it aching to get her attention any way I could.

After we were done, everyone but me and Callie got ready to go out.

Callie's P.O.V.

'Man breakfast was annoying. What was Brandon doing? He's lucky I kept my mouth shut!' I thought as I walked into my bedroom. I noticed Marianna getting ready for something. So I asked.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Marianna's voice sounded like she was hiding something.

"Well Jesus, Moms and I are going away for today and tomorrow to visit the adoption agency that took care of me and Jesus. And Jude is spending the weekend at his friend's house."

"So where's Brandon going?" I asked suddenly worried that I was going to be left alone in the house with Brandon who has feelings for me.

Marianna seemed to read my mind and said "Yep you and Brandon are taking care of the house. Have fun." She said while leaving out the door.

'Damn.' Callie thought she could not catch a break could she. She was walking down stairs when she heard Stef and Lena's voices.

"I wonder why the twins are eager to see the adoption agency this weekend." Stef said.

"Well its good for them to face a part of their past that was painful for them." Lena said.

"Ya, your right. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

3rd Person P.O.V.

As Lena and Stef said good bye, they told Brandon that they would actually be home on Moday night and not Sunday night. Brandon was put in charge. With that Brandon had a huge smile. Stef and Lena gave the lecture of no parties, etc, etc.

Now Marianna and Jesus were giving their good byes. And Jude gave his sister a hug and said have fun. That had comforted Callie to know that Jude would be alright without her.

Now it was only Callie and Brandon.

Callie's P.O.V.

'So now what this is really awkward.' Callie thought to herself. And before she could say anything Brandon went upstairs flashing her a smile that said he was up to something.

Callie sighed and went to her room. She was about to sit on her bed until she saw an envelope with her name on it.

'For me?' she grabbed the envelope and opened it quickly.

_Dear Callie,_

_I'm guessing you are wondering what a letter is doing on your bed. Well it's to tell you that I have your guitar. And if you want it back you'll have to come and get it. _

_I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, Brandon._

Callie gulped at the words of the letter. She had somehow known it was from him. And she knew exactly where her guitar was now… his room.

**Sorry for the late update guys. Plot bunnies have been scheming in my head and they won't shut up. XD I'll make up for it with a new chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**P.S.-I'm thinking on making a songfic if you think I should please review to let me know. **

**I would also like to thank the opinion of Brallie-Ballie.**


	4. Brandon's Room

**Here is the new chapter hope you guys like it also I forgot to put a thanks to my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Thanks XD**

**I do not own The Fosters all rights belong to abcspark.**

Brandon's P.O.V.

So they had finally left. I was sat on my bed playing my piano. Waiting for my special guest to arrive. It was 11:00 when she had finally come. Guess she was done debating whether to come or not.

I heard a knock and said "Come in."

She came in and closed the door. I smiled at that because I had locked the door just left it open a bit. Guess she didn't know. 'Whoops. Haha.' Little mistakes are helping though.

3rd Person P.O.V.

When Callie had walked in the room the only thing she noticed was the guitar in the corner.

"So you took my guitar. Why?" Callie said with anger.

"Well why don't you sit down and we can talk like civilized people." Brandon said cockily.

Callie ignored him and was going to reach for her guitar but, Brandon was too quick for her. She was an inch away when Brandon had grabbed her arm and had embraced her as he tugged her onto his bed. Keeping a tight grip since he knew she would try to get away.

"Let go." Callie said.

"No. We have to talk." Brandon said.

"No we don't." Callie gritted out trying to break his hold. Brandon didn't look it but he was strong.

"Yes we do." He whispered in her ear. Callie shivered at his response and gave in.

"Fine." She sighed and stopped fighting him off. Brandon was careful as he stopped holding onto her.

"Good. And you don't get to leave this room 'til we're done."

"I already told you 'Fine.' So just talk already."

Brandon sat them both up and positioned them so they could look at each other.

"I know why you're scared and I understand that your main concern has been Jude for the majority of your child hood. But it's time for you to think for yourself."

Callie was shocked at his words. Just as she was thinking this he gave her one of those stares that left someone weak to the knees and unable to breath.

Callie forgot to breathe until she answered him. "I can't do this Brandon. And it's not all about Jude you know." Callie said still trying to dissuade Brandon from going further and ultimately breaking the rules.

Brandon sat there, refusing to give up. He even smirked. "So how come whenever we are together you try to avoid me. Trying to act as if you don't have feelings for me. When in fact I know you do! Tell me that."

Callie was speechless. So Brandon continued. "You kissed Wyatt in the hall when you saw me to make me jealous didn't you. I know you did. You know why? Because I know you have feeling s for me too."

"Why?" Callie said. Referring as to why he had stolen the guitar he had given her.

"I stole it because I want you Callie!" he screamed.

And before Callie could react, he was grabbing her and crushing her lips to his. Holding her tight. Making sure she could not run anymore.

When they finally broke the kiss for oxygen, Callie was still in shock over the fact that he had kissed her.

Brandon looked at her with his own genuine smile. It was the first time in a long time he had something to be happy about. Callie just stayed in his arms and realized he knew she felt the same way.

'Damn. Why can't he just leave me alone?' Callie thought.

The held an eerie silence for a while until Brandon broke it. "So am I good kisser or what?" he said jokingly. Trying to get Callie to lighten up.

"I have to go." Callie said. As she got out of Brandon's arms, grabbed the guitar and turned to the door to leave.

As Callie tried to open the door to get out she noticed it was locked. 'Damn. Why me?!' Callie thought to herself. And turned around and the chuckle coming from Brandon.

"Oh looking for this." He said. As he swung a key around on his finger.

"Yes. Unlock the door please!" Callie says politely.

"Fine but you have to come to my room tonight to help me practice. Or else I take your guitar again." Brandon said in warning as he extended a hand.

"Deal." She said. And "Thanks." When he finally unlocked the door, she almost ran to her room scared he'd follow and try doing that again.

I mean don't get Callie wrong she liked the kiss and Brandon but she couldn't do it for Jude's Sake.

Callie sighed as she shut her door and thought about all the things she would write in her journal before her meeting tonight


	5. Lunch and a Movie

**Hey guys had a bit of writers block. But yay my plot bunnies are back and are running around my head again. lolz. Hope you like the new chapter. XD**

Callie goes to her room and shuts the door behind her and slides down the door. She feels extremely weak. 'Damn, any longer in there I would have just k… No I'm not allowed to. Think about Jude, Callie. What would happen to him? I can't do this to him." Callie thought to herself. She knew if she was in with Brandon any longer she would have given in and lost her senses and gotten her and Jude kicked out.

Callie clutched the guitar to her body, tears streaming down her face trying to deny her feelings for her and Jude's sake. Callie felt like a bolder had dropped on her head.

Just then Callie's stomach growled and she wanted to eat. Nothing like a full stomach to help a girl out. Callie wiped her tears away and made her way down to the kitchen and made herself some mac and cheese.

Callie made herself a plate and was so into making it she didn't notice the presence behind her sneak up and put his arms around her. "Hey, that looks good. Can I have some?" The presence said. Callie knew the voice… Brandon.

"S…s…sure y…you can." Callie said with a stammer in her voice. Brandon had caught her off guard and was a little too close for comfort. She then pushed Brandon away and got him a plate and a fork. "Here you go." She said as she headed out of the room silently hoping he wouldn't follow her. But he did.

Brandon was mad quick because Callie was the second one to enter the living room where they were having lunch. As he was waiting he set his things down on the coffee table.

He grabbed Callie's things and did the same. And before Callie could say another word Brandon had grabbed her for in a snuggle. Brandon gave Callie her lunch but kept a firm grasp on Callie making sure she couldn't run away.

"Can you please leave me to eat my lunch in peace?" Callie said desperately trying to get out of this. "I mean I'm still gonna help you tonight just let me eat alone."

Brandon looked up in a mock thinking pose. "Hmmmm. Let me think… Let a girl that I like eat without me…. Hmmm…. No!" Brandon said to her sounding very serious. The look he gave her told Callie he was not gonna budge. So she gave up. "Fine." Callie mumbled. "At least let me breathe."

Brandon saw she was squirming and noticed he was holding her extremely tight and immediately loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"So shall we watch a movie?" Brandon asked. And before Callie could answer he put on one of her favorite movies: RED.

"How did you know I like this movie?" Callie asked in astonishment.

"I'm a good observer." Brandon answered with his eye brows wiggling. Which just made Callie smile and giggle just a little. But Brandon saw it all.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the movie. Laughing at the funny bits and Brandon occasionally looking at Callie. Thinking of how perfect it was having her in his arms.

After the movie Callie and Brandon cleaned up in silence. Callie just doing the work quickly to get out of the kitchen and Brandon trying to slow the work down to keep her there longer.

Callie headed upstairs as soon as it was done.

Brandon stayed in the living room thinking of how perfect that 'date' was. Yes, Brandon wanted to have a meal and a show with Callie beside him. He was never able to do that with Talya because she was always so superficial and only talk about her.

He was about to head up the stairs to see and talk to and hopefully get a kiss out of Callie when the doorbell rang. Brandon sighed and was about to ignore it when the doorbell turned into loud knocking.

"CALLIE!" Bang. Bang. "CALLIE!"

"Who is it?" Brandon said a bit irritated that his weekend with Callie was being interrupted by some jerk.

"Send Callie out here now."

"Who are you?" Brandon said.

"An old friend" the voice said with hint of laughter but harshness underneath.

"Name?" Brandon said still annoyed not getting an answer.

Hehehe. "Liam."

All Brandon thought was … 'Shit.'

**Hi guys hope you liked the new Chapter. Sorry for the late update. Got a dog, painted my room and more!**

**Please review and let me know what you think I'll definitely update soon promise.**

**Thanks XD**


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update just took a while for my creative juices to flow. I would like to thank my reviewers and followers and favoriters yet again for all the support and I'm glad you like it. And to the guest reviewer, who didn't like that Callie was weak; I hope I have made the story a little better for you and thanks for the input. Oh and by the way everyone, this story has reached over 5,300 views. Thanks again everyone and I hope you like it.**

Callie's P.O.V.

Callie sat in her room after lunch with Brandon. All she could do was blink. She wondered what had gotten into her since she had met Brandon. Why wasn't she fighting? Why wasn't she stopping this from happening? This was bad, right? Callie just didn't know anymore. After that night on the porch things had been fuzzy in her head. 'That's why." Callie thought. That was the answer to her troubles. The night problems had started. When Brandon told Callie his feelings and had not given up.

'Maybe if I go there now, maybe I can figure things out and gain my walls again.' Callie thought to herself. Little did she know, a nightmare from her past, was back. Callie had left her room and was on her way to the stairs when she heard someone screaming her name. And it wasn't Brandon.

Brandon P.O.V.

"Shit." Just then Brandon heard a gasp behind him.

Brandon looked behind him and saw Callie at the bottom of the stairs looking like she had seen a ghost. Brandon was about to ask her if she was alright when a certain uninvited guest spoke.

"Where is she?! I know she is here!" he screamed.

"Go away." Brandon spoke with more aggravation than ever before since this guy had hurt Callie.

"No. I have come to get Callie. Callie I know you are there. I found out you were released form Juvie. Listen Callie, I'm honestly sorry about what I did. I just got frustrated that you _weren't ready_."

Brandon looked at Callie yet again her face spoke such volumes of fear and pain and disgust. 'wait. Did he just say what I think he just said.' Brandon thought.

"YOU RAPED HER?!" Callie looked up shocked and fear in her. Since Brandon had figured out her deepest darkest secret.

"YOU! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY PROPERTY. IF YOU SHOW UP HERE AGAIN, OR EVEN COME UP TO HER AGAIN. I WILL KILL YOU. Now get out of here before I call the cops." Brandon yelled. And he meant every word.

"No you are just a little twirp who thinks he can have what's mine. I have known Callie a lot longer than you. Just you wait. Someday soon I will have my precious Callie by my side once again."

"I'll leave for now Callie. I'll come back soon. Remember Callie, 'you can't run from me.'

And with that Callie and Brandon heard footsteps leaving.

Brandon went over to Callie on the stairs, who had a look of shock at what Brandon had said. But before Brandon could get a word out she formed her walls with seemingly unbreakable glue. With strong walls built of fear. She got up and ran to her room without another word.

Callie had locked her door and started to cry. She had known he would come back. He always did. She had thought that maybe she could escape it this time but no, that bastard kept creeping up. 'How does he keep finding me?' she thought. And then a memory had crept into her head

_Flash back_

"_Hey Callie," Liam had just walked up to Callie while she was on the couch doing homework. This is one of the more kinder memories Callie had with Liam._

"_Hey Liam what's up?"_

"_Not much my Mom's not gonna be home for a while, she has a few more cases to handle."_

"_Oh, by the way Liam what des your mom do?"_

"_Oh she's a social worker like Bill, who assigned you with us."_

"_Kool. So she can access information about foster kids pretty quickly then huh?"_

"_Yep, she even got your file so she could understand you a bit more."_

_End of flash back_

'That's how he does it.' He gets the file from his mom. And my file says my updated information all the time. Callie was about to cry again when someone threw a rock at her window and came to a stope just at her bed. She picked it up. It had a note attached.

Note:

_Callie,_

_You know I never meant to hurt you. You are dear to me and my family. They just over reacted. And they want you back as well. You will be part of us again and my mother and father approve of us. So come to where you belong. It's with me, not that Piano protégé softy. Which I will happily beat up to have you again. I have said this once and I will say it a thousand times. You are mine and I will do whatever it takes to have you back! I love you Callie and I can't wait to have you back._

_Love,_

_Liam _

Callie couldn't hold back anymore she burst into tears and sobs. Remembering all the pain that guy had caused. Callie thought she was finally safe, but no that man kept finding a crack in a wall to sneak through.

Then a knock came to her door.

"Callie you ok? I heard a crash and your crying, please open up." Brandon said rather pleadingly . She opened the door. And instantly Brandon came in and saw the window and the rock. And rushed over to Callie to make sure she wasn't injured.

"I'm fine." Callie croaked out, her voice shaky from crying. Brandon had a look or relief on his face, but was short lived when he saw the letter on her bed. He went and read the letter.

Callie watched as Brandon's face went from being mad to furious to ready to kill. After he read the letter he looked down and his fist was clenched like it had become a hard rock. He was seething almost steaming. It was clear. Brandon was mad.

Brandon finally gained control and said. "I will kill him."

He then looked up at Callie with the kindest eyes. Not eyes of disgust like so many others had. Brandon let go of his hardened rock fist and went over to Callie making no sudden moves.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you Callie. I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise." Brandon opened his arms to invite her into a hug and Callie just let all her thoughts go, gave in and hugged Brandon and started to cry like crazy. Brandon didn't mind a bit if this is what it took he would do anything for Callie.

They stayed together the rest of the day not saying anything. Just enjoying each other's company until Callie's stomach started to growl saying it was time for dinner. Brandon lifted Callie up to her feet which were a bit wobbly. Brandon caught her and held her there.

"You want me to carry you?" Callie blushed and shook her head no. "But, could you just help me down the stairs. I think my legs are still asleep." Brandon nodded and said, "Sure."

As they were slowly walking down the stairs Callie for the first time in a long time, felt safe.

Unfortunately for Callie and Brandon the problems were just beginning.

**Hey guys forgot to tell ya, from august 4-10****th**** I will not updating since I will be going to camp. But while I'm there I'll figure out another chapter. I hope to update before I leave. **

**Hope you guys have a fun week : )**


	7. Calling on an Old Friend

**Hi guys decided to update once again since I love this story and I am going to camp in Toronto with Me to we. If anyone else is going let me know by PM or just review. Once again I would like to thank my reviewers and followers and favoriters. I hope you like it! XD**

While Callie and Brandon were walking down the stairs, Brandon had thought about what to do about Liam. 'That rat bastard hurt Callie and is still causing her pain. How could he do that to her?' Brandon thought to himself. What could he do to protect her? Then it came to him in a flash back of an old friend of the family.

_Flash back_

_The bully named Marcus had hurt Marianna and Jesus since they had just entered middle school. It was now halfway through the year. They had come to him to try to get the bullying to stop. Even he couldn't stop Marcus the cruelest person around. _

_It was a Friday afternoon and school had just finished. And as always Marcus had hurt Marianna when she was alone. Usually Jesus would take it on himself, but this time Marcus had hit her. Brandon and the family friend Jason had been talking and we saw him hitting Marianna. Jason was like a big brother to our family and would protect us no matter what. And also Jason was on the football team and in his 2__nd__ year of high school. So he had big build seeming as if he was a body builder and he was tall, almost 6 foot 2 inches. He had blue eyes and Brown hair and a kind face, but if he was mad his face changed to one of the scariest faces you will ever see in your life. One you will never forget._

_Jason only saw the punch and didn't hesitate to run over there and tower over the bully Marcus who was scrawny and a little taller than Marianna, had black hair and wore crappy eyeliner around his brown eyes. (Let's put it this way: he put Goth style to shame. And for the record I know many people who are Goths and I completely respect it.) Jason could only think 'this scrawny guy thinks he can mess with my family? He's got another thing coming to him.'_

"_Mari you ok?" He used her nick name he had given her since they had played together when she was first fostered, hoping to make her feel safe._

_Marianna had felt shame and she kept her eyes down and shook her head no as she tried to hide her tears of pain from the beating she had received. _

"_So you hurt my sis Mari huh?" Jason had gripped Marcus' shirt and lifted him 3 feet off the ground to about 10 inches above him. He looked straight into Marcus' scared eyes._

"_If you so much as look at my family the wrong way again, you will be dealing with me. That means my sis Mari, my brothers Jesus and Brandon. Got it?!" Jason bit the last part out to make sure this dumb idiot of a kid got it through his thick skull that his family was off limits._

_Marcus then nodded his head like a jack hammer hoping to get out of this crazy person's reach._

_Jason let go of the squirmy dark haired kid who just ran off faster than a speeding bullet. Jason pulled Marianna into a hug and said, "Mari no one is going to hurt you ever again, you get that?" she nodded her head and mumbled a 'thanks.' As she walked off towards Jesus who had finished up for the day and was frantically searching for Marianna to make sure she was ok. Jason drove them all home. While they were in the car Marianna had told Jesus what happened in Spanish. AKA their way of having privacy._

_When they had reached the house Jesus reached forward and said, "Thanks for protecting my sister Jason." Jason shook Jesus' hand and said "anytime and if you are ever in a pickle let me know and I will help. Ok?" Jesus nodded his head and grabbed Marianna's hand, who had nodded her thanks, and left the car._

"_Brandon, hold on a sec." Jason said. Brandon stopped from leaving his car._

"_Yeah. What's up?" Brandon asked with his eyebrow raised._

"_That goes for you to you know." Jason said while gesturing in the twins' direction._

"_If you ever need help, big or small, I will be there. Ok?" Brandon nodded his head. Thanked him for helping his sister and for the ride and waved as Jason had left the driveway._

_End of flash back_

"That's it!" Brandon had said and was a little too enthusiastic and had given Callie a scare who had been trying to get Brandon's attention for the past 10 minutes.

"Oh! Sorry Callie." Callie nodded her head signaling she accepted his apology but looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I know how we can deal with Liam." Brandon said excitedly.

"His name is Jason, an old friend of our family who's really overprotective of us and will probably feel the same way about you and Jude." Brandon grabbed out his phone and dialed Jason's number. He had been in contact with Jason since Callie and Jude had gotten there and he shared some things with Jason. For example, how he was in love with Callie and his plan to get her.

After 2 rings Jason picked up. "Hey Brandon. What up?"

"Need your help. You remember that incident with Mari and that scrawny kid."

"Ya. That squirt messing with her again?" Jason said in a tone that said he would be there in a flash if someone hurt his family.

"No he isn't. But this one is a bit more serious and it's involving Callie the girl I was telling you about."

"I'm listening. What did this guy do to my new sis." Jason had considered Callie and Jude as family since he had heard about them from Brandon.

"Well it's someone from Callie's past whom she seems to have tough time getting away from. This guy claims to be in love with her, and is the same foster brother. But get this. He attacked her. And when he came by earlier to 'try and get her back' he sent a rock flying into her room promising to get her back." Brandon heard heavy breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Wait… He was there!" "Yes and Callie was crying her eyes out. I really want to kill this bastard for what he has done to her. Even Jesus wants to kill him and he doesn't even know this guy attacked her."

"Where are you?" Jason said quickly anger still in his voice.

"At the house."

"I'm on my way. I'm glad I get to meet Callie. I just wish it was under better circumstances. Ok I'll see you guys soon. By the way have you guys had dinner?"

"Nope."

"How's pizza sound?" Brandon looked at Callie and asked "Pizza?"

She nodded her head. "Sure, sounds good." Brandon said into the phone.

"Ok please give me the orders and I'll pick it up on the way." Brandon gave the orders and said bye and sat with Callie in the living room on the couch. Callie had a confused look and decided to voice it.

"So who is Jason?"

"Like I said a friend of the family…" Brandon had told Callie about how Jason was with the family, his protectiveness and his desire to help the family any way he could. When Brandon was done, Callie thought of him like a big brother she never had.

Then the doorbell rang. Brandon went over to answer it.

"Who is it?" Brandon asked.

"Special delivery for Brandon and Callie." The voice said in a funny announcer tone.

Brandon smiled and opened the door to reveal Jason who was 6 ft 7 in. Brandon took the pizzas and lead Jason to the kitchen and to where Callie was.

Brandon set the pizza's down and turned to give the introductions. Brandon was happy he had a friend to help deal with this problem.

**Hey guys. Was just wondering if any of you know the name of the song, that was played at the end of the 2****nd**** episode "consequentiality." If you do, could you tell me because I just got an acoustic guitar and would really like to learn that song! Thanks again.**


	8. Jason's Visit

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for the late update had a very bad case of writers block and couldn't really figure it out until I thought of doing a Jason P.O.V. I just made an account on watt pad too. I will soon post my own original story. I hope to still have your support and as always I would love thank every one of you for reading this work. The followers and favoriters and of course reviewers and the readers. Hope you guys like it. And luv ya all. XD**

Jason P.O.V.

So off I go driving towards Brandon's house. I can't believe what happened to Callie. I mean I know I don't even know her but since whenever Brandon called it was about Callie, I feel like I know her.

Before I left I remembered in one of my calls with Brandon, he mentioned Callie loved the guitar. A while back I had played the acoustic guitar. Me and Brandon played together but, he found the Piano and left the guitar playing to me. I missed playing the guitar with him but, I was happy he found an instrument he loved to play. That's all a brother can ask for right?

Since Brandon gave his guitar to Callie, I thought that we could play together and also I had some extra guitar stuff I didn't need any more so I packed it all up in the back and brought it with me.

I stopped at Joey's Pizzeria and picked up our food. 3 separate large Pizza's and 3 bottles of pop. I paid the guy at the counter and swiftly made an exit but, not before hearing some guy called 'Liam' who was sitting with his buds, talking about a girl called Callie. I decided to eavesdrop but do it casually so I could blend in and not get caught. May as well know their plan right?

"Damn that stupid Piano playing freak! I am getting Callie back. She is my girlfriend and not his. How dare he try and separate us…" Liam said.

"Dude chill! Your gonna get her back and soon to. So let's go over the plan one last time." Some guy said.

"Ok , so Tomorrow night at 12:00 am we are going to sneak into the backyard and go in through the basement door, then we make our way up and grab Callie while she's sleeping. And we'll beat this Brandon guy up too. And then we'll leave the note and leave." The guy to the left of Liam had said. Now it made my blood boil. And I was pissed. I better get outta her before I blow my gasket and make them change their plan.

I got into my car and set the Pizza's down on the seat and the pop's on the floor. I slammed the door shut. I took 10 deep breaths trying to calm down after 15 breaths I was calm and collected. I drove to Brandon's house quickly and following the law. After all, their mom was a cop. I stepped out and brought the Pizza's and drinks. I would bring the guitar stuff in later.

DING! DONG!

The door was answered quickly and there I saw Brandon and a tough looking girl behind him looking as if she had put up her 'walls' again. I smiled at Brandon and at Callie. I got rewarded with a rare smaile from Callie. I set the Pizza's down in the kitchen and turned around to introduce myself to Callie.

"Hey I'm Jason, a friend of the Foster's family. I have known Brandon since we were little and I also know Jesus and Marianna since they were adopted. You must be Callie Jacobs, It's really nice to meet you."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too, Jason." Callie said back.

"So I hear a crazy guy called Liam has hurt ya, huh?" She didn't speak but her face had changed from one of happiness to one of twisted pain and she nodded hiding her face with her hair hoping I didn't notice her face change.

"Don't worry Miss C, we'll get him."

That seemed to perk her interest.

"Miss C?" She asked.

"Ya your very own original Jason nick name. Marianna's is Mari. Jesus is Zeus. Brandon's is Bran and Jude's will be JJ. And yours is Miss C." I had explained.

She smiled at that. "Thaks Big J.

"Big J?" Now I was confused. "Yes your own original _Callie_ nickname." She giggled at the end.

"Why thank you Miss C, I will carry this name with pride and honor." I did an exaggerated bow and a snobby tone to play and she was laughing like crazy, even Brandon joined in.

"Well then, now that the introductions are over why don't we eat." Brandon said.

"Yeah let's eat I'm starving." Callie said.

"Callie went and grabbed some pizza and I grabbed Brandon as he was about to leave to join her.

"Brandon I gotta talk to you." He looked at me to say 'go on.' "I know what that guy Liam is planning, I heard him in the Pizzeria on my way over." Brandon's eyes clouded with anger.

"Hey calm down." I whispered. "No sense in losing your cool just yet. Anyway I have a plan to get this guy when he least expects it." Brandon looked at me quizzically. "It'll be fine, so for now let's eat!"

Me and Brandon went to the kitchen and grabbed our food and all sat on the couch to eat. After we were done I looked to Callie.

"Hey Miss C I heard from a little birdie that you like the guitar." Callie looked at me like I had spoken words that shocked her. She nodded her head. "Yeah I do."

"Well I have a surprise for you…"


End file.
